La soirée des révelations
by klipotitatum
Summary: RW/BZ et HP/DM Lorsque deux amis font une grosse betîse! désolée pour ma nulité en matière de résumé!
1. Chapter 1

La grande soirée des révélations.

Alors pour bien commencer le petit blabla habituel... je n'ai donc aucun droit sur les personnages, lieux... tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

Merci de me lire!

Bises!

o o o 0 o o o

- Tu ne me changeras pas Potter!

- Tu fais chier Malefoy!

Harry claqua la porte de la chambre du préfet en chef et partit furieux vers sa salle commune.

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois mois qu'il fréquentait le jeune serpentard. Oh autant se le dire, au départ ce n'était que pour le sexe, vous savez pour combler les hormones dérangées et complètement excitées de deux ados de 17 ans!

Depuis la fin de la guerre que Harry remporta, selon Dumbledore, grâce à sa force et à ses amis, Draco avait rejoint le camp du brun. Il en avait d'ailleurs profité pour lui faire un sacré rentre dedans. Celui-qui-avait-vaincu du bien s'avouer que le jeune blond faisait naître quelques drôles de sensations au niveau de son bas ventre.

Plus le temps passait et plus kes deux amants apprenaient à s'apprivoiser, à se connaître et à s'attacher l'un à l'autre.

Mais Les "princes de Poudlard" se disputaient fréquemment et Harry en avait assez. Aujourd'hui encore il avait surprit le serpentard entrain de se battre avec un pauvre petit troisième année de poufsouffle, qui avait eu le malheur de faire remarquer sa ressemblance physique avec son père. Draco détestait être comparé à son père. En effet celui ci avait dirigé sa vie pendant près de 17 ans et le serpentard voulait enfin être libre de ses propres actes, être jugé pour ce qu'il était lui et non pour les crimes de Lucius Malefoy.

Harry comprenait parfaitement cette envie mais il n'appréciait pas vraiment les méthodes de son amant pour la faire respecter.

Cependant plus il y penser et plus il se disait qu'un Draco tendre et doux comme un agneau avec les troisièmes années n'était pas vraiment le Draco Malefoy qu'il aimait. En réalité c'était ça qu'il aimait; leurs différences. Il fallait juste que son blond soit un peu moins ... brutal.

o o o 0 o o o

Quelques minutes plus tard, salle commune des gryffondors:

- Harry tu es enfin revenu! Il est déjà plus d'une heure du matin! S'exclama Hermione

- Heureusement que tu es toi aussi préféte en chef alors! Lui répondit il sur un ton ironique

- Bon d'accord, je vois que Monsieur s'est ENCORE engueulé avec notre fouine nationale! Fit remarqué Ron d'un ton las.

- Il s'appel Draco!!!

- ok, ok si tu insistes! Mais tu sais que j'ai encore un peu de mal. J'accepte déjà votre "relation" ( Ron signa des guillemets avec ses doigts) sans trop broncher alors ne m'en demande pas trop d'un seul coup s'il te plaît Harry.

Quand Ron fut mis au courant de sa relation, à la base sexuelle avec un certain serpentard, il en fut tellement choqué qu'il en passa une nuit à l'infirmerie. Mais Harry était vraiment heureux et reconnaissant que son meilleur ami, son frère, accepte tant bien que mal son histoire avec Draco. Et puis de toute manière il pouvait bien parler, lui aussi en pinçait pour un autre serpentard depuis quelques temps.

- Allez les gars, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas vos éternelles discussions sur notre cher Draco mais je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée. Et en plus demain j'ai un test de runes anciennes alors autant être en forme, je ne supporterais pas de faire une seule erreur! Vous savez comme je suis quand je ne suis pas satisfaite de moi même!

Oh oui ça il le savaient!

- Va vite te coucher alors! Rigolèrent Harry et Ron d'une seule voix.

Après un dernier baiser pour chacun d'eux, Hermione monta dans sa chambre privée (privilège de préfete en chef!).

Un silence quasi religieux régnait dans la salle des rouges te or depuis le départ d'Hermione.

Harry observait son meilleur ami, en effet le rouquin était encore plongé dans ses idées, ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Harry savait très bien que ces idées ressemblaient à un grand noir aux yeux noisettes répondant au doux nom de Blaise Zabini.

- Ron si tu l'aimes pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas?

L'interpellé sursauta ne s'attendant pas à être dérangé dans ses réflexions.

- Hein? Pardon, mais, dire quoi à qui?

Harry souffla d'exaspération.

- Dire à Blaise que tu es amoureux de lui!

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Harry! Je ne ressens rien pour Zabini! S'exclama le rouquin dans une mauvaise imitation d'une moue indignée. En plus celui-qui-a-vaincu n'était franchement pas dupe.

- Ron...

Face aux yeux remplis de détermination à le faire parler Ron abdiqua. Harry était plus fort à ce jeu là.

- Attends Harry réfléchit un peu, il ne sort pas avec des gars comme moi! Son style c'est plutôt les gars bien canons et expérimentés, pas un petit rouquin pas très malin et surtout encore vierge!

- Alors écoute moi bien Causette car c'est la dernière fois que je vais te le dire! Tu es un mec super Ron! Franchement j'ai eu l'occasion de te voir dans les vestiaires et je peux te dire que le quidditch te vas très très bien, tu es trois fois plus musclé que moi! Tu n'as rien à envié aux autres! Ensuite si tu n'était pas malin tu ne serais sans doute pas le meilleur joueur d'échec de cette école! Tu as même battu Draco, qui ne s'en est toujours pas remit soit dit en passant! Et au fait j'adore tes tâches de rousseurs, c'est trop mignon!

Harry avait sortit ce discours d'une seule traite, sans pause. Il en avait assez que Ron se dévalorise à tout bout de champ! En plus ça crevait les yeux que Blaise en pinçait pour Weasley mâle junior mais ça il n'y avait que ce dernier pour ne pas s'en rendre compte!

- Merci Harry tu es vraiment un ami!

- Alors tu vas lui dire?

- A qui ça?

- Mais Ron tu le fais exprès ou quoi!? A Blaise bien sur!

- Oh euh non je ne crois pas, mon petit coeur tout mou ne supporterait pas de se faire jeter comme une vieille chaussette et surtout que l'on en rigole après. Non je ne vais pas prendre ce risque. Soupira le roux.

- Non vraiment tu as raison il vaut mieux que tu restes triste toute ta vie! En attendant on fait une belle paire toi et moi tient! Toi amoureux transi du meilleur ami de ton pire ennemi en secret et moi même fou de ce pire ennemi en question! Ah quelle belle équipe! Allez vizns on va se coucher!

- Oh fait Harry , c'est qui Causette?

Et voila! Harry et Draco vont ils se réconcilier?, Ron va t il déclarer sa flamme?

Dites le moi s'il vous plaît si vous trouvait ça nul!

Bisous et a bientôt j'espère!

Klipo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde! J'ai enfin décidé de reprendre cette fic en main... Ça risque de ne pas toujours être très simple mais j'ai bien envie de m'y remettre!! En tout cas désolée pour l'attente! Bisous!!**

_Le lendemain matin, dortoir des Gryffondors:_

- Allez les gars DEBOUT!!! S'époumonèrent Neville, Seamus et Dean dans un accord de voix parfait.

Tous les trois savaient pertinemment qu'Harry et Ron étaient deux vraies marmottes et que pour les réveiller il valait mieux s'y mettre tous ensemble.

- Ron-Ron... Si tu ne te lève pas toute de suite tu risques fort de ne plus avoir de petits pains aux raisins... Tu sais ceux que tu aimes tellement... Dis Neville d'une voie doucereuse au ventre sur patte qui lui faisait office d'ami.

Le jeune Londubat savait qu'il tenait là LA phrase magique pour faire se lever Ron. Lui parler de nourriture rien de plus efficace. De plus il savait aussi qu'une fois le roux levé tout irait plus vite. Et en effet sa théorie était entrain de se vérifier.

Ron, debout et déjà habillé, menaçait Harry que s'il ne bougeait pas ses fesses de suite et que s'il ratait ses pains aux raisins par sa faute il aurait de très gros ennuis, tombeur du mage noir ou pas.

Un Ron affamé pouvait être très effrayant et convainquant.

o o o 0 o o o

Ce n'est donc que quatre minutes plus tard (Bravo Neville!) que tout le petit groupe se retrouva devant les portes de la grande salle.

À peine rentré dans la pièce Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des serpentards. Draco était là. Il lui souriait et tapotait la place libre à côté de lui.

Ron, qui avait suivit le regard de son meilleur ami, savait que le geste que venait de faire le blondit était le signal. La querelle était terminée. Après un large sourire au brun, le gardien de quidditch des Gryffondors s'adressa au reste du groupe.

- Bon désolé les gars nous on va un peu plus à l'ouest, on se retrouve devant la salle de la chauve souris pour le cours de potion!

Harry et Ron partirent en direction de la table des serpentards rejoindre Hermione déjà installée au côté de son nouveau petit ami, Théodore Nott.

À peine assit, Harry se jeta sur Draco pour un baiser très enflammé. C'était toujours comme ça entre eux, pas d'excuses, pas de paroles inutiles. Juste un baiser (et plus mais là il y avait quand même du monde autour d'eux). Ron, lui s'installa en face de Blaise Zabini et à côté de Brian, le meilleur ami de Théodore.

Brian était en sixième année, blond au yeux presque noirs, fascinant. De toute évidence ce magnifique spécimen avait l'air très intéressé par Weasley junior.

- Salut Ron. Murmura sensuellement Brian au creux de l'oreille de son voisin de tablée, une main sur sa cuisse.

Bien entendu celui ci devint de suite d'une couleur rouge écrevisse. Pas vraiment habitué à se faire draguer de façon aussi directe, il était toujours gêné quand ça lui arrivait.

Blaise qui avait remarqué le petit manège du blond s'empressa d'intervenir:

- Tiens Ron! J'ai réussi à te sauver les deux derniers pains aux raisins!

À cet instant le rouquin le regarda avec les yeux remplis d'une telle gratitude et avec un si beau sourire que le coeur de Blaise s'accelera d'un coup.

- Dis Ron, ça te dirait que toi et moi on aille faire un petit tour en douce ce soir? On pourrais..bien s'amuser ensemble. Annonça de but en blanc Brian.- Putain Zabini!

Ron essuyait sa chemise toute éclaboussée de jus de citrouille. En effet au moment où Blaise avait entendu la proposition plus qu'explicite de son camarade à Ron, il en fut tellement choqué qu'il en avait recraché son jus de citrouille sur Ron qui malheureusement pour lui se trouvait en face.

- Oh merde je suis vraiment désolé Ron!

Tout le monde rigolait.

- C'est rien. C'est pas la fin du monde non plus! Bon il ne me reste plus qu'a aller me changer avant le cours de potions.- Hum, très intéressant! Tu veux que je vienne t'aider?

Le regard brillant de désir de Brian fit une nouvelle fois rougir le jeune Weasley et c'est donc tout en bafouillant mais fermement qu'il rejeta cette proposition.

Par contre Blaise, lui s'était empressé de rattraper Ron tout en n'oubliant pas au passage de jeter un regard féroce au sixième année de serpentard.

o o o 0 o o o

_Dans le hall d'entrée:_

- Ron, Ron ... Mais attends moi bon sang!- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Zabini? Je te rappelle que je dois changer ma chemise, et à cause de toi en plus!

Cette phrase avait eu l'effet d'un peu refroidir le serpentard. Mais pas découragé pour autant il décida d'y aller franco. Après tout il en avait assez d'attendre il avait beau avoir envoyé des tas et des tas de signaux à celui qu'il aimait depuis pas mal de temps maintenant mais rien n'y avait fait. Il avait cru pendant un temps que Ron n'était pas intéressé mais après une certaine discussion avec Potter il avait décidé d'appliquer ses conseils, à savoir soit tenter le tout pour le tout ou alors des plombes que Ron capte enfin le message. L'attente n'avait que trop duré pour Blaise.

- Ron tu me plais.

Voilà c'était dit. Blaise était soulagé par cet aveu mais cela n'empêcha pas une pointe de stress d'apparaître, après tout il ignorait comment Ron aller réagir. Il avait peur du rejet qui pourrait arriver.

Suite à cette déclaration le rouquin avait enfin cesser sa course folle vers son dortoir.

- Pardon? Fut le seul mot qui pu sortir de la bouche de Gryffondor, toujours le dos tourné par rapport à Blaise.- Tu me plais Ron. Répéta le serpentard.- Arrête Blaise. On ne t'a jamais dit que les blagues les plus courtes étaient les meilleurs. Alors maintenant que tu t'es bien moqué de moi tu peux rejoindre les autres.

Le serpentard soupira.

- C'est tout sauf une blague Ron. Ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de te le faire comprendre mais en vain. Ça a bien fait rire Draco d'ailleurs, alors que lui n'a pas fait mieux avec Potter mais bref passons on s'éloigne du sujet là! Je ne pense plus qu'à toi, à ta façon de rire, ta façon de bouger, à ta façon de rougir, je suis totalement fou de tes tâches de rousseur. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je suis devenu accro à toi Ron.

Blaise avait sortit toute cette longue tirade d'une seule traite en ne regardant que ses pieds. Lorsqu'il osa enfin lever ses yeux il remarqua que l'objet de sa déclaration lui faisait face mais avait l'air un peu absent.

- Euh Ron? Questionna le vert et argent mais le rouquin ne lui répondit pas.- Bon ok, je crois que j'ai saisit le message. Tu dois certainement être plus intéressé par Brian que par moi. Écoute oublie tout ça, toute cette... cette déclaration et restons amis tu veux?! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop.

Si tôt dit, Zabini tourna les talons et commença à retourner dans la grande salle.

- Attends Blaise! Le gryffondor se réveillait enfin.- Euh tu ne voudrais pas venir m'aider à changer ma chemise? Je veux dire que je ne suis pas très doué pour les noeud de cravate. Le sang et or était presque aussi rouge que la dite cravate mais abordait un très grand sourire sur son visage.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé!!??**

**Bisous!**

**Klipo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos encouragements!! Vous êtes top!! Merci encore!!**

oooOooo

**Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, devant la porte de la salle des potions:**

Harry était dans les bras de Draco et ça ne choquait plus personne maintenant, et puis les deux princes de Poudlard n'en avait plus rien à fiche du qu'en dira t-on...

- Tu m'as manqué hier. Souffla le blond au creux de l'oreille de son homme.

- Nous n'avons passé qu'une nuit séparés. Lui répondit le brun dans un léger rire.

- C'était une nuit de trop.

Le gryffondor acquiesça et embrassa le serpentard, après tout lui aussi avait détesté sa nuit passé seul.

- Oh oh, Harry regarde qui arrive!

Le survivant tourna la tête dans le direction indiquée par Draco et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Bien vite le sentiment de surprise fut remplacé par un de joie.

En effet Ron et Blaise étaient entrain d'arriver devant la salle de cours, main dans la main.

- Oh oui!!!

Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier, d'ailleurs ce cri attira l'attention de tous les autres élèves présents dans le couloir et tous finirent par remarquer les doigts entrelacés des deux nouveaux amants. Bien entendu Ron devint cramoisi sous le feux des regards de ses camarades. Blaise quant à lui arborait un sourire fier et un regard qui semblait vouloir dire « chasse gardé ».

- Hermione il me semble que c'est l'heure des résultats!!

Alors que la préfete était entrain de fouiller dans son sac, Ron demanda:

- De quoi tu parles Harry?

- Attend Ron!

- Hum-hum, donc nous sommes le 15 avril et le pari le plus proche est ... le 17 avril!! Dit Hermione les yeux fixés sur un parchemin et une bourse dans l'autre main.

- J'ai gagné!! Je te l'avais bien dit mon amour! Harry sautait comme une sauterelle partout.

- Quoi vous avez fait des paris sur nous? S'exclama Blaise.

- Même toi Hermione?? Rajoute le roux, plus que surpris que son amie ait toléré ça.

- Euh oui et d'ailleurs je ne vous remercie pas vous deux! J'avais parié sur le jour de la fête d'anniversaire de Draco, pensant que l'alcool vous ferais avancer un peu plus vite mais apparemment vous n'en aviez pas besoin...

- Et toi Draco? Ça m'étonne que tu te sois planté? Questionna Blaise.

- Oh oui Draco, dis leur sur quelle date tu as misé!

Après un regard en direction de son chéri, le blond avoua:

- Et bien heu... comment dire... j'ai parié sur le lendemain de la remise des diplômes.

- Quoi pourquoi si tard?

- J'avais bien compris que l'on ne pouvait pas compter sur la belette (soupirs de Blaise et d'Harry) pour se déclarer et puis toi tu n'étais pas très entreprenant tu avais plein de soi-disant doutes, c'était une grande première par ailleurs! Ce jours là vous vous seriez dit adieu et puis Blaise aurait enfin réagit en comprenant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres chances et il se serait déclaré et voilà! Enfin bref s'il n'y avait pas eu ce fichu Brian j'aurais gagné!!

- Quelle rapport avec Brian interrogea Ron.

- Pfff! Soupira Draco.

- Mais enfin Weasley t'as rien compris ou quoi? Blaise a eu peur que tu lui passe sous le nez!

- Oh...

Blaise était de plus en plus gêné par la tournure que la conversation était entrain de prendre. Harry le comprit et choisit d'aider son ami.

- On s'en fout c'est moi qui ai gagné!! Et un joli pactole en plus!!

Le petit groupe n'eut pas le temps de plus débattre, le cours de potion commençait.

oooOooo

Harry remarqua la grimace de douleur qui traversa le visage de son meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci s'assit sur son tabouret.

- Oh par Merlin Ron!

_Oh non c'est pas vrai, Harry n'avait pas osé faire ça! Pensa le rouquin._

- Hey baisse d'un ton tu veux! Non j'ai même mieux tais toi!

- Monsieur Potter, je suis sur que toute la classe aimerait partager votre enthousiasme. Nous vous écoutons! Susurra Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

- Ce n'est rien « professeur » j'ai simplement cru que Ron avait oublié son livre de cours aux dortoirs.

- Bien, 15 points en moins pour gryffondors et maintenant au travail et en SILENCE!!

Harry avait beau sortir avec Draco, Rogue, qui même s'il s'était avéré être un espion pour Dumbledore, lui enlevé toujours autant de points. Il était persuadé qu'il allait dévergonder son cher neveu. Une fois le dos de son professeur tourné, Hermione pris le relais du petit brun pour essayer de tirer les vers du nez de son ami.

- Allez raconte!

- Hein? De quoi tu parles Herm'?

- Oh allez ça va! Alors c'était comment?

- Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles Hermione!

- Argh! Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote! Je me suis peut être plantée à propos du pari mais là je suis sure de moi!

- Pardon?

- Ron! Gronda le survivant tout en souriant.

- Il ne faut pas 45 minutes pour changer une chemise et une cravate, même pour toi! Rajouta la préfète.

- Mais vous allez vous taire oui! Granger, Weasley et bien sur Potter trois heures de colle et 45 points en moins et maintenant SILENCE! Hurla le professeur de potion.

Hermione poussa un petit soupir de frustration mais n'osa rien ajouta de plus, 60 points retirés et 3 heures de punition étaient déjà assez gênant comme ça!

- Alors? Ne put quand même s'empêcher de souffler Harry à son meilleur ami.

Il lui répondit avec un énorme sourire.

- Fabuleux...

Après cette révélation sur le moment d'intimité passé entre Ron et Blaise, les trois amis se décidèrent enfin à se mettre au travail.

oooOooo

Trois mois passèrent durant lesquels Hermione lia une amitié sincère avec Pansy et roucoulait toujours avec son chéri, Théodore. Harry et Draco se disputaient autant qu'ils s'aimaient et quand à Ron, malgré une absence de quelques jours pour raisons familiales, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec son amant, Blaise.

Si seulement ils savaient que bientôt tout allait être chamboulé à cause d'une erreur.

**Coucou tout le monde!!! Je voulais vraiment encore remercier toutes les personnes qui m'avaient soutenu lors de mon petit coup de déprime! Vous êtes d'excellents anti-depresseurs!! Je vais essayer de faire vite pour la suite!**

**Bises!!**

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde je sais que j'ai un peu trainé et je suis désolée mais j'étais pas mal occupée, bref j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

* * *

Une certaine excitation régnait dans tout Poudlard, et pour cause ce soir se tenait LA soirée, plus importante que le bal d' halloween et plus excitante que la fête de fin d'année. Ce soir c'était la grande soirée des révélations. Cette nuit avait pour but de dévoiler tous les petits secrets accumulés durant l'année scolaire et de les révéler a tous. En général la fête se déroulait toujours dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Les quatre maisons accueillaient à tour de rôle cet événement. Ce soir c'était au tour des gryffondors de recevoir, tous les sixièmes et septièmes années étaient conviés.

La salle sur demande avait été décorée à la même manière qu'une salle de cinéma moldue. Des fauteuils rouges étaient disposés en demi cercle sur plusieurs rangés et devant ces sièges se trouvait un gigantesque cadre de verre.

Ils étaient tous là, toute la petite bande était réunie, Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Théodore, Hermione, Pansy, Millicent, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seammus et même Brian. Entre les sixièmes et les septièmes années la salle était bondée. Même si personne ne voulait rater cet évènement tous étaient anxieux à l'idée qu'un révélation puisse les concerner. Personne non plus ne savait qui récoltait les différents secrets. Encore un des mystères de Poudlard! En général une petite fête était organisée en suivant la cérémonie.

Une voix émergea dont on ne savait où et on annonça le début de la soirée.

Ce soir le couple que formait Neville et Ginny fut révélé, ce qui fit hurler Ron mais Blaise arriva à le calmer assez facilement, un baiser suffisait à faire taire le rouquin. On apprit aussi qu'Harry dormait avec une peluche (un petit serpent) et que Draco avait eut une fois recours à une coloration.

- Quoi! Mais c'est totalement faux! J'avais cru voir UN SEUL ET UNIQUE cheveux plus foncé que les autres!

Ron était mort de rire.

- Alors comme ça tu teins les cheveux! Je savais bien que tout ça n'était pas naturel! Et puis pourquoi tu ne l'a tout simplement pas arraché?!

- Non mais tu es fou! Tu connais le proverbe, un d'arraché dix qui repoussent!

La voix du haut parleur ne laissa à personne le temps de répondre:

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs une fois n'est pas coutume c'est l'heure de la révélation sexy...

Des sifflets et des « ououh » retentirent de toutes part dans la salle. La révélation sexy se résumait surtout à une photo un peu hot. L'année dernière c'était un baiser échangé entre Théodore et Hermione qui avait été élu moment le plus chaud de l'année. En effet le mystérieux photographe pouvait surprendre n'importe qui n'importe où. Pour preuve la photo de ce soir avait été prise dans dans les douches des vestiaires des gryffondors.

- Vous l'avez bien compris mes chers camarades, ou plutôt comme vous pouvez si bien le voir, on peut vraiment dire que Ronald Weasley a les plus jolies fesses de toute l'école!

Alors que comme à son habitude Ron prenait une belle teinte rouge brique sous les commentaires plus ou moins salaces, Blaise lui hésitait entre le sentiment de fierté et l'envie de faire tous les quolibets autant féminins que masculins à l'encontre de son petit ami. Il est vrai que le photo du rouquin nu, de dos, entrain de prendre sa douche était plus qu'appréciée dans la salle. Mais pour la troisième fois la « voix » rappela les élèves à l'ordre pour le reste de la soirée. Ainsi donc les révélations s'enchaînèrent. Parmi tous les autres secrets on apprit entre autres qu'il y avait à peine trois semaines de ça Hermione avait rendu un livre en retard à la bibliothèque ou encore que Pansy était une super fan de la série moldue Star Trek.

- Voilà mes amis la grande soirée des révélations touche à sa fin mais avant de se quitter, comme on le dit si bien je vous ai gradé le meilleur pour la fin! Mais avant la super révélation je tenais juste à vous dire que l'after party se tiendrait donc dans la salle commune des gryffondors, j'espère donc que vous avez vos cartons d'invitation! Mais assez parlé place au grand final et à l'année prochaine!

L'écran de verre qui se trouvait face aux élèves se transforma une dernière fois en une épaisse fumée violette qui à son tour laissait apparaître des images qui pour l'instant n'avaient aucun sens. Peu à peu des silhouettes prenaient forme sous le feux de plus d'une centaine de paires d'yeux. Ron sentit Blaise se tendre à ses côtés.

- Est ce que ça va?

- Euh à vrai dire, Ron je ne me sens pas très bien, on peux y aller?

- Oui si tu veux. Je t'emmènes à l'infirmerie?

- Attendez je viens avec vous! S'exclama soudain Harry. Mais à peine celui-ci levé Draco s'empara de son poignet et y tira dessus assez violemment pour que son petit ami se rassoie sur son siège.

- Attendez juste une minute. Dit le blond d'une voix autoritaire tout ne continuant à fixer les images.

- Draco... Souffla Harry d'un ton suppliant.

- Silence! Claqua durement ce dernier.

Les silhouettes de l'écran devinrent de plus en plus nettes et en les voyant Ron se figea à son tour.

- Par Merlin, dites moi que je rêve...

Blaise et Harry étaient entrain de s'embrasser et plus les images défilaient et plus les gestes des deux garçons se faisaient pressant, les corps s'échauffaient, les mains et les lèvres....

- Ça suffit!

Le cri qu'avait poussé Ron avait fait exploser l'écran de verre. Les images avaient enfin cessées mais les débris de verre au sol ne s'arrêtaient pas de vibrer et devenaient de plus en plus menaçants. Sous l'explosion et le danger persistant la plupart des élèves avaient déjà quitté la salle.

Ron était en train de faire des ravages, des chaises commençaient à aller s'écraser sur les murs. Sa colère devenait de plus en plus forte et incontrôlable.

- Ron! Ron écoute moi! Arrête s'il te plaît, calme toi! Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux mais tentait tant bien que de mal de ramener à la raison son meilleur ami.

Alors que Blaise allait lui aussi prendre la parole, Draco le repoussa loin du rouquin.

- Draco?!

Le serpentard ignora superbement son petit ami et s'adressa directement à Hermione.

- Granger, fais les dégager d'ici rapidement!

- Quoi??

- Écoute moi, quand j'étais gamin et que mes parents ne me cédaient pas j'avais l'habitude de faire ce genre de crise. Fais moi confiance et fais leur foutre le camp tout de suite!

- Mais toi? Et Ron?

- T'occupe je te dis! On se retrouve tout à l'heure! Allez!

Malgré leurs protestations Hermione réussit à attirer Harry et Blaise vers la sortie.

- Weasley? La belette tu m'entends?

- Oui. C'était un simple murmure.

- Il faut que tu te calmes, tu vas tout détruire! Tu risques de nous blesser.

- J'y .... j'y arrive pas ...je ....je les vois tous les deux... et...

- Moi aussi, moi aussi Ron je les vois mais tu dois te reprendre!

Draco sentait bien que Ron cédait peu à peu mais ce n'était pas assez rapide, les bouts de verre volaient toujours et restaient un danger pour les deux adolescents. Le serpentard décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il lui donna une claque et tout cessa.

oooOOOooo

Cela faisait une heure que « l'incident » avait eu lieu et toujours aucune nouvelle de Draco et Ron. Harry tournait en rond il voulait partir les voir mais Ginny et Hermione les en avait empechés par des regard orageux.

Finalement la fête avait été annulée et il ne restait plus qu'Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Théodore, Blaise, Neville et Pansy dans la salle commune des rouges et or. Soudain Draco fit son apparition, Ron lui était resté sur le seuil du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Alors qu'Harry commençait à s'approcher de lui, le blond l'interrompit:

- Reste où tu es Potter, ne m'approche pas! Hermione, Ron dors chez les serpentards ce soir ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Puis se tournant vers Blaise, il rajouta:

- Quant à toi il va de soit que tu ne mettra pas les pieds dans le dortoirs ce soir... reste avec Potter puisque tu aimes ça.

Draco ne laissa pas le temps à ses camarades ne répondre, il tourna les talons et tira le roux, qui avait toujours les yeux fixés au sol, vers la sortie.

* * *

**Ben voila j'espere que vous tes pas trop decu... Vous voulez la suite?**

**Bisous!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde! Et non je ne suis pas morte^^ J'étais juste en panne d'inspiration mais pas d'inquiétude les idées sont de retour! Désolée pour ceux et celles qui attendaient la suite rapidement! Pour me faire pardonner voici le chapitre 5! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ron se réveilla avec un mal de crâne incroyable. Il avait l'impression qu'une horde de scroutt à pétards faisaient des feux d'artifices à l'intérieur de sa tête. A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux que son cœur fit un bond phénoménal dans sa poitrine.

- Calme toi Ron c'est moi!

- Putain Théo ça va pas! Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles! On observe pas les gens d'aussi près, surtout au saut du lit!

- Excuse moi, je voulais juste vérifier que tu allais bien.

- J'ai mal à la tête.

Théodore Nott lui tendit alors une petite fiole avec un espèce de liquide bleu gluant. Ron fit ses yeux de chien battu mais finit tout de même par boire la potion. Après une mine de dégout le mal de tête du rouquin disparut aussitôt. Cependant la douleur fut très vite remplacée par les images de la soirée de la veille.

- Dit moi que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve Théo...

- Je suis désolé Ron.

Un moment de silence suivit.

- Hum hum, tu veux aller prendre une douche? Demanda timidement le serpentard.

- Oui, s'il te plait.

- Viens suis moi.

Alors que les deux amis arrivèrent au pied de l'escalier, Ron demanda:

- Au fait où est Draco?

- Dans sa chambre.

- Il va bien?

- Je ne sais pas trop...enfin je ne pense pas. Il a refusé de m'ouvrir, il dit qu'il veut être seul.

- Je le comprend. Souffla Ron.

Les deux comparses arrivèrent dans la chambre de Théodore. Comme celle de Ron chez les Gryffondors il y avait quatre lits. Celui de Théo, forcément tout désarçonné, les lits jumeaux de Crabbe et Goyle et enfin celui qui appartenait à Blaise. Comme pris par un coup de sang le roux se dirigea, non fonça, vers le lit de son ex petit ami et se mit à tout s'accager.

- Ron! Ron!

- Attend deux minutes Théo! Répondit le gryffondor en reprenant son souffle et avant de se relancer dans un second round avec le lit de Blaise.

- Voilà! Ça a plus de style comme ça!

- Ça t'as soulagé au moins?

- Très! Et Théodore Nott ne t'avise pas de tout réparer avec un sort que t'aurais appris Hermione dès que j'aurais le dos tourné!

- Promis, la douche est par là!

**oooOOOooo**

Blaise n'avait que très peu dormi cette nuit là. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la réaction qu'avait eu Ron après la révélation de leur secret. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, à tel point que son amoureux n'avait plus pu contrôler sa magie. Draco lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas le voir dans leur dortoir alors il était resté dormir sur le canapé des gryffondors. Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Seamus, Dean et Neville étaient restés silencieux, il était clair que pour l'instant ils ne voulaient pas se mêler de cette histoire. Hermione et Théodore leur avaient simplement dit qu'ils en discuteraient demain, le temps de mettre au clair tout ce qui venait de se passer. Le pire fut le regard que lui lança Ginny. En croisant ses yeux il se sentit comme un moins que rien, cependant il comprenait très bien qu'elle lui en veuille, après tout il faisait souffrir son frère. Il se sentait tellement seul.

Au milieu de la nuit alors que Blaise fixait toujours le feu de la cheminée de la salle commune des rouges et ors, il fut rejoins par Harry. Ce dernier s'était assis en silence à côté de lui. Doucement il lui prit la main. Blaise lui la serra en retour. Il n'y avait rien d'équivoque dans ce geste, ils étaient simplement amis, ils avaient juste dérapé, une fois.

**ooo Flashback ooo**

Ron était en Roumanie depuis près d'une semaine maintenant. Charlie avait eu un grave accident et toute sa famille s'était rendue à son chevet. Avant de partir Blaise et lui s'étaient disputés. Blaise avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter Brian, en effet le blondinet n'avait de cesse de faire des avances plus ou moins explicites à son amoureux. Blaise savait que Ron ne répondait pas au blond mais il ne repoussait pas clairement ces tentatives de drague non plus. Pire il avait même finit par s'amuser de la situation. Blaise était de plus en plus jaloux et Ron avait finit par prendre cette jalousie pour un manque de confiance de la part de son petit ami. Depuis le départ du gryffondor, Blaise n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son homme et déprimait de plus en plus.

Un soir alors qu'il se rendait vers la salle sur demande il croisa Harry sur son chemin. Rien qu'a voir sa tête il lui était facile de comprendre que lui aussi déprimait, surement une énième dispute avec Draco. Un peu plus tard les deux jeunes hommes noyaient leur chagrin respectif dans la salle sur demande avec beaucoup d'alcool. Beaucoup trop d'alcool. Une chose en entrainant une autre et l'ivresse aidant ils finirent par s'embrasser, se toucher...et plus.

Le lendemain matin quand ils se réveillèrent nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avec un affreux mal de tête soit dit en passant, Blaise et Harry se séparèrent vite et sans se dire un mot.

Quelques heures plus tard Draco faisait des excuses a Harry et Blaise recevait enfin une lettre de Ron. Dans cette dernière le roux s'excusait d'être partit comme un voleur et lui déclarait qu'il était son seul et unique amour et qu'il n'y aurait toujours que lui. La missive avait mis du temps à arriver car Coquecigrue s'était trompé d'itinéraire et avait donc mis beaucoup plus de temps à trouver la bonne destination.

Les deux amants d'un soir savait que s'ils parlaient de leur écart ils perdraient les amours de leur vie, alors ils avaient conclu un pacte, toute cette histoire resterait entre eux. Ils se sont tus.

**oooOOOooo**

Après une très courte nuit Blaise rentra enfin dans sa chambre des serpentards. Seul Théo y était présent.

- Salut. Dit le petit blond d'un ton neutre

- Tu me parles encore? Répondit le noir d'une voix morne

- Écoute Blaise, je ne cautionne pas ce que vous avez fait toi et Harry mais tu es mon pote et je ne veux pas choisir un camp ou un autre.

- Merci Théo, je crois que je vais allez me reposer un peu, j'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit.

- Heu Blaise attend!

Théodore n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir son ami de l'état de sa couchette.

- C'est l'œuvre de Ron n'est ce pas?

- Disons qu'il a eu une petite poussé de colère si je puis dire...

Blaise ramassa quelques coussins et un cadre cassé qui contenait une photo de lui et de son rouquin.

- Je comprends, je nettoierais plus tard, je vais plutôt aller prendre une douche.

Soudain Théo se souvint de la présence de Ron dans leur salle de bain, il tenta de stopper son ami mais sans succès. Blaise ouvrit la porte.

**oooOOOooo**

Harry était assis devant cette porte depuis deux heures maintenant. Il faisait le siège devant la chambre de préfet de Draco. Il voulait le voir, lui parler, lui expliquer.

L'espoir arriva un quart d'heure plus tard lorsque la porte tant fixée s'ouvrit enfin. Draco était aussi beau qu'à l'accoutumée mais Harry remarqua tout de même que ses yeux ne brillaient plus comme avant.

- Draco! L'interpella le brun, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas. Harry tenta une nouvelle fois sa chance

- Draco il faut que je te parle!

Rien n'y faisait, c'était comme s'il ne l'entendait même pas. Le gryffondor tenta alors d'attraper le bras de son amoureux mais alors que sa main se trouvait à quelques millimètres de la peau de Draco, Harry, ressentit une décharge électrique le parcourir. Il essaya une nouvelle fois mais ce coup ci la décharge ressentie se fut encore plus intense que la précédente. Draco semblait toujours aussi indiffèrent à sa présence.

**oooOOOooo**

- Non mais c'est pas vrai! J'ai la poisse ou quoi? Voilà les pensées qui traversèrent Ron au moment où la porte de la salle de bain des verts et argent s'ouvrit brusquement sur celui qu'il tentait tant à fuir.

Blaise, lui, ne pouvait déjà plus détacher son regard de celui qu'il aimait. Il était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette qui lui tombait un peu sur les hanches. Le noir était comme hypnotisé par ce torse agréablement sculpté par la pratique du quidditch et constellé de tâches de rousseur, par ses mèches humides et flamboyantes qui lui retombaient sur ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Le tout lui donnait un air sauvage, Blaise le trouvait si beau à cet instant qu'il eu du mal à sortir un son de sa bouche. Cependant il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle et là il en avait l'occasion, il passa outre le regard froid du roux et se lança.

- Ron... Sa voix était suppliante.

Ron n'avait aucune envie de parler avec son ex petit ami et prit la fuite. Blaise lui ne voyait pas les choses du même œil qu'il le poursuivit.

- Attend Ron!

- Laisse moi tranquille Zabini!

- Je crois qu'on a vraiment besoin de parler toi et moi

Ron s'arrêta brusquement et Blaise, surprit, faillit lui rentrer dedans. Le rouquin se retourna lentement vers lui, ses yeux étaient remplis de colère.

- Tu veux parler de quoi au juste? Du fait que tu ai baisé avec mon meilleur ami, mon frère? Tu veux me dire que tu as pris ton pied? Que c'était meilleur avec lui qu'avec moi? Oh non je sais tu veux surement me dire qui a pris l'autre?

- Ron arrête s'il te plaît! Supplia Blaise. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas du tout de ça!

- Je ne sais plus rien du tout Blaise! Lui répondit le roux d'un ton las

Alors que Blaise faisait un pas vers lui et allait lui prendre la main, le gryffondor reprit la parole:

- Laisse moi Blaise, toi et moi c'est fini. Ron se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsque Théodore l'interrompit.

- Heu...Ron? Tu ne vas pas sortir dans cette tenu quand même?

En effet il ne portait que sa serviette autour de ses hanches mais le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de rester plus longtemps dans les parages, ses larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux d'une minute à l'autre et il ne voulait pas craquer devant celui qui venait de lui briser le cœur.

Finalement il sortit en direction de son dortoir tel quel, nu sous une serviette humide et désormais célibataire.

* * *

**Promis la suite ne mettra pas autant de temps que cette fois ci pour arriver!**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde! Me voila enfin de retour! Désolée pour cette longue attente! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire!**

* * *

Ron avait enfin rejoint son dortoir pour se changer. Se promener quasi nu dans Poudlard n'avais évidement pas manqué de faire jaser. Maintenant il était en retard pour le petit déjeuner. Tout le monde était déjà présent et installé dans la grande salle. Bien entendu quand Ron poussa la grande porte tous les bruits cessèrent et tous les regards convergèrent vers le roux. Tous se demandaient ce qu'il aller se passer maintenant.

Harry était assis juste à côté d'Hermione à la table des gryffondors tout comme Blaise installé de Théodore. Après leur mise en couple il leur paraissait évident de partager la même table mais maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés Ron regretta cette mixité.

Le roux hésita un instant puis aperçut Draco assis à l'autre bout de la table des serpentards, seul et le nez plongé dans son assiette. Sans plus y réfléchir le rouquin se mit en route vers lui.

Indubitablement voyant la direction que prit Ron de nombreux murmures s'élevèrent.

-_ Salut_. Dit d'un ton las Ron, se laissant lourdement retomber sur le banc.

- _Salut_. Lui répondit faiblement Draco.

Ils ne se dirent rien de plus pendant tout le repas, se contentant de grignoter et ignorant tous les commérages qui les entouraient.

ooo000ooo

Deux jours plus tard, cours de métamorphose:

- _Je suis désolée Mr Weasley mais vous ne pouvez pas changer de partenaire comme il vous plaît, allez rejoindre Mr Potter que nous commencions enfin ce cours._ Répliqua McGonagall calmement.

Bien sur, comme tout Poudlard, elle savait très bien pourquoi Weasley ne voulait plus travailler en commun avec Potter. Elle comprenait son élève roux mais elle était convaincue que la profonde amitié qui les réunissait tous les deux pouvait survivre à cette sordide histoire. Elle voulait tenter de maintenir un lien entre eux, les forcer à se parler.

Harry avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois tenté d'engager une conversation avec son meilleur ami mais ce dernier restait totalement fermé et imperméable à toutes les excuses que pouvait lui présenter le brun. Le cours allait bientôt se terminer et Harry tenta une nouvelle fois sa chance.

- _Ron! S'il te plaît parle moi! Réagis! Dis moi que tu me déteste ou tout ce que tu voudras d'autre mais cesse de m'ignorer!_ Supplia le survivant.

Ron eu enfin une réaction.

-_ Merlin tu es fou Ron! Pourquoi l'as tu frappé!_ Hurla Hermione.

Ron l'ignora et pour une fois il s'adressa directement à son ancien meilleur ami.

- _Je te prenais pour mon frère Harry! Pour mon frère putain! Ecoute moi bien car c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis à toi ou à Blaise, il n'y a plus rien entre nous! Fou moi la paix maintenant!_

_- Je vous attend dans votre bureau?_ Demanda-t-il assez sèchement en se tournant vers McGonagall qui venait d'assister à toute la scène. Elle lui répondit par l'affirmative.

ooo000ooo

-_ Alors?_ Demanda Ginny

- _Je dois trier les éprouvettes et récurer tous les chaudrons de Rogue demain soir._

- _Tu n'aurais pas du le frapper..._

_- J'ai pas réfléchis, j'avais juste envie qu'il se taise._

Les deux Weasley arrivèrent devant la grande salle.

- _Allez vient, on va manger ça va te faire du bien!_

Ron hésita quelques secondes en voyant sa sœur se diriger vers la table des rouges et ors.

- _On se rejoint après, je vais m'asseoir avec Draco, je préfère._

-_ Pourquoi faire? Vous ne vous parlez même pas?_

_- Justement je n'ai pas très envie de parler..._

- _Comme tu veux. A tout à l'heure!_

ooo000ooo

Le lendemain soir:

Ron se dirigeait lentement vers les cachots où il devait effectuer sa retenue écopée la veille. Au vue de son pas lent autant dire qu'il n'y avait aucune motivation. Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans la salle il eut la surprise de n'y trouver que Draco qui était entrain de faire du rangement dans les éprouvettes de son parrain.

- _Draco? Qu'est ce que tu fou là?_

_- Tu es en retard Ron._

_- Je sais merci! Alors?_ Insista le roux tout en se mettant lui aussi au travail.

- _C'est la faute de Rogue, je l'ai envoyer balader quand il a voulut me parler de toute cette connerie avec Potter et Zabini. Il a moyennement apprécié comme tu peux le voir._

_- Sérieux? Ton cher parrain t'a punis! J'aurais jamais cru voir ça!_ Se moqua gentiment le gryffondor.

- _Tais toi et met toi au travail!_

Les deux jeunes travaillèrent un petit moment en silence (tous les deux aimaient le silence qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux) mais étonnamment ce fut Draco qui le brisa.

- _Tu sais qu'il y a encore quelques jours de ça j'aurais fait de ta vie un enfer pour l'avoir frappé..._

_- Tu sais qu'il y a quelques jours de ça je n'aurais même pas penser une seule minute à le frapper..._

_- Je n'arrête pas de revoir ces images dans ma tête encore et encore._ Avoua le blond.

- _Moi aussi. Tu leur as reparlé depuis l'autre fois?_

_- Non à aucun des deux, et toi?_

_- Et bien j'ai croisé Blaise une fois, on mis les choses au clair et puis pour Harry tu sais ce qui s'est passé!_

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux mais qui fit cette fois vite coupé par Ron:

- _Tu pense pouvoir oublier, tirer un trait et leur pardonner?_

Draco continua de trier les fioles de potion pendant un petit moment avant de lui répondre:

-_ Oublier c'est tout ce que je souhaite..._

_- Tu as peu être raison, ça fait trop mal._ Répondit tristement Ron.

ooo000ooo

Cela allait bientôt faire six semaines que la grande soirée des révélations avait eu lieu et rien ne c'était arrangé, bien au contraire. Ron et Harry se reparlaient. Oui, mais seulement pour ce hurler dessus à longueur de journée, l'ambiance était plus que tendue entre les deux gryffondors, on pouvait presque voir l'électricité voler autour d'eux.

Draco quant à lui était de plus en plus bizarre. Il agissait comme si Harry et Blaise n'existaient plus, il ne semblait plus les voir ni même les entendre. Le serpentard semblait de plus en plus fatigué. Ron était très inquiet pour lui.

ooo000ooo

Pendant un cours de potion:

Le professeur Rogue avait placé ses élèves par deux pour préparer une potion particulièrement nauséabonde. Un gryffondor avec un serpentard avait-il dit.

Ron avait de suite proposé à Draco d'être son partenaire de chaudron. Une véritable amitié était entrain de naître entre ces deux là.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes des fumées malodorantes s'échappaient des chaudrons . Draco avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ces vapeurs sans compter qu'il étouffait de chaleur.

- _Ron je ne me sens pas très bien_

Le blond avait à peine eu le temps d'accrocher le bras de son camarade avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, inconscient.

ooo000ooo

Draco avait mal au crâne c'était affreux. Doucement il ouvrit ses yeux, sa vision était encore un peu floue mais il reconnut assez facilement l'infirmerie. Par contre il fut surprit de sentir un poids mort reposer sur son bras droit.

- _Ron. Ron! Réveille toi! Tu m'écrase la main!_

A force de gesticuler Draco réussi enfin à réveiller son visiteur.

-_ Hum...Draco?_

_- Tu me fais mal._

Réagissant enfin le rouquin releva vite sa tête et se faisant libéra le bras de son ami.

-_ Oh excuse moi! Ça va? Tu veux de l'eau? Du chocolat?_

_- Calme toi Ron...donne moi juste un peu d'eau s'il te plaît._

Ron se leva de sa chaise et alla remplir un verre pour le malade. Draco but doucement. Après quelques gorgées il regarda le roux et lui dit d'un ton las:

- _Allez vas-y dit le..._

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ron pour exploser.

- _Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi? Un potion d'indifférence? Mais tu es fou ma parole! Je te préviens Draco tu vas arrêter tes conneries tout de suite ou je vais me charger moi même de ton cas! Non mais je te..._

_- Ron_

_- Jure fabriquer une potion avec des effets nocifs! Y en a qu'un pour faire ça...toi! Ton parrain était fou de rage..._

_- Ron!_

_- Je sais que c'est pas facile comme situation mais quand mê..._

Le gryffondor ne put finir sa phrase et pour cause Draco venait de lui jeter à la figure ce qui lui restait de son verre d'eau.

-_ Désolé mais tu ne voulait pas t'arrêter!_

_- J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi!_ Souffla doucement le roux.

- _Je sais, excuse moi. Promis plus de potion._

_- Merci._

Il eut un petit moment de silence pendant lequel les deux garçons se jetèrent des regards gênés. Draco décida de détendre l'atmosphère en taquinant un peu celui qui était entrain de devenir un de ses plus proche ami:

-_ Tu sais que tu es pire que ta mère quand tu t'y met!_

_- Oh la ferme Malefoy!_ Répondit Ron tout souriant.

* * *

**Et voila pour aujourd'hui! Vous avez aimé? Review? La suite arrive bientôt promis!**

**Bisous!**


End file.
